Mistakes
by xXxyurifangirlxXx
Summary: kanaya maryam moves from her privet prestigious high school to a public school filled with delinquents there she meets an all to mysterious Vriska Serket and a few other shady characters. lets just say some mistakes are made.


**Hello I am back with a homestuck fanfiction you can thank my boring math class that I started this story in. hope you like it and plz review :0)**

**disclaimer**** i do not nor ever will own homestuck sadly for me.**

I still can't believe that this would happen to me I still try to deny that everything that happened was a mistake one big mistake though a good mistake if you could even call it that but if I could do it over again I probably would and still wouldn't regret a thing.

As I walked in out of the counselor's office in to the hall of my new school, schedule in hand I felt nervous and scared. I transferred in for the last three months of school I knew no one I had no friends. My family had just move across the country for my father's job and I had just enrolled in my new high school as a sophomore. I wish I could go back I thought to myself as I walked through the quite halls to find my math class I wish I could go back to where I had everything instead of this horrible place where I have nothing. There were a few wondering students in the hall where I was, most of them look like they could kill or rob me this was the scariest place I've ever been. I had come from a prestigious privet school that was perfect it had everything you could dream of from high end technology to the best cafeteria food and the only thing bad about it was the strict dress code but now, now I was here in this hell hole of public school full of juvenile delinquents.

It was already 4th period when everything was done with my transfer and now I was on my to my math class. I finally found it at the end of the hall way, I could hear the screaming and laughter from the other side of the door I really didn't want to go in I wanted to runaway but where there wasn't any where to run. I swallowed hard as I opened the door as soon as I walked in the room went silent I didn't look at any of them just at the floor the only thing on my mind was to find the teacher's desk. When I reached it he didn't even look at me he just sat there reading his newspaper.

"Sir?" I said my voice was shaky and unsure

"What?" he replied still not looking away from what he was reading.

"I um I just enrolled here and my schedule said this was my class" I said even quieter than before

"oh another one" he finally looked at me "let me see " he said as he held his hand out I just stood there not knowing what to do the room still silent every one's eyes were on me the new girl. "Your schedule let me see your schedule"

"Oh I'm sorry" I said nervously as I handed it to him there was now whispers and giggles that could be heard more than likely all about me. I didn't want to look at them I was afraid my eyes still locked to the floor.

"Yes Kanaya Maryam you are in the right place I'm Mr. Jeneski but just call me Mr. J but for now why don't you sit down in the back were just working on some worksheets so work on them till class is over and I will have someone help to your next class." He said handing me back my schedule and the worksheets as he started to read his newspaper again.

I walked to the back of the class room and sat down at one of the only open desks every one's eyes still glued to me I felt like I had done something wrong like I shouldn't be here and I shouldn't I should be back at my old school with all my friends anywhere but here. The room now loud again every one back to what they were doing all but forgetting me maybe I should have been sad that I could be forgotten so easily but I was relived I was no longer the center of attention. I look around the dull class room white walls nothing on them just plain white walls and white linoleum floors with 15 tables at which two chairs where at each and some extra ones scattered around the room and the one teacher's desk in the front. I fell like I'm in jail I thought as I carefully scanned everyone in the room then I saw her sitting there at the front of the class just staring at me. I looked at her for only a second embarrassed that she just wouldn't stop staring at me I looked at her again then she got up from her set and started to walk towards me. She was wearing black t-shirt with a grey flannel shirt over it with dark blue jean and red converse sneakers. She had black hair with blue highlights and the pretest blue eyes I've ever seen she also wore glasses that she pushed back up her face as she continued to walk towards me. I was nervous maybe even a little scared about what would happen when she got here. What would she do she just didn't want to welcome the new girl she wanted something more but then a somewhat emo looking girl burst through the door.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Megido" Mr. J said looking irritated "come get these papers and sit down." He stretched his hand out with the worksheets in them towards her. She grabbed them from him and turned around and then looked right at me a huge grin grew on her face. I only stared at her the girl that was walking toward me stopped and was looking at her too.

"Kanaya!" she screamed and then came running towards me she went past the girl without looking back though the girl was giving her a angry look as she did then looked at me again. When she reached me she gave me the biggest hug ever. Great every one's eyes were on me again "Remember me it's me Aradia." As soon as she said her name the memories started to come back. She had transferred in to my old school because of her father wanting her to get a quality education although she was only there for two months because of her behavior and got kicked out guess he finally gave up considering she was here. She always was late to class sometimes not even bothering to show up never turned anything in and always talked backed. I always did try to talk to her but end up always being ignored. I almost didn't recognize her without the uniform and the amount of makeup she was wearing but sure enough it was her.

"Oh yes Aradia I remember it's nice to see you again." I said genially happy maybe I would have at least one friend. I looked away from her to look at the other girl again but as soon as I did she turned around and went back to her set.

"So what are you doing in a dump like this you didn't get kicked out to now did you." She said teasingly

"No I just transferred schools and this was the closest school to my house."

"Oh really, to bad well then I guess you're stuck here with all of us delinquents."

"Yeah I guess so." I said awkwardly "Who is that." I then proceeded to point to the mysterious girl from earlier.

"Don't bother with her shell just chew you up and spit you out like an old piece of gum that's lost its flavor." Aradia said quietly

"She will what?" I was somewhat surprised at her previous statement

"Use you, break you every one to her is just a toy and once she's done with you she will find a new one to play with trust me I know don't get involved with that one it will bring you nothing but trouble." She said with a disgusted look on her face

"Oh I see, well what's her name?" I said out of curiosity

"Vriska, Vriska Serket but let's not talk about that now brings back to many bad memories." She seemed to be getting irritated at my many questions about her so I just dropped it afraid of losing my chance to get a friend.

"Oh okay." We talked for the rest of the class catching up with one another until the bell rang for 5th period.

"Well Ms. Megido since you seem to know Maryam so well please help her to her next class the rest of you turn in you worksheets turn them in if you haven't finished them complete them in for homework and turn them in tomorrow." Mr. J said as he was getting ready for the next class No one turned in their papers.

"Let me see your schedule" Aradia said as we exited the class through the back door. I handed it to her "Ok let's see you've got history next so do I so just fallow me but just to warn you this one is a real bitch."

"Oh really." Is all I can manage to say.

The rest of the way walked in silence to the class as I trudged behind her behind her try to avoid colliding in to anyone. When we got there the teacher told us not to sit down because there was going to be a new setting chart so we just stood against the wall at the back of the class room as did the other students that were coming in. Great the all too mysterious Vriska was in this class to. As she walked in to the room she saw me and winked at me with a small smile on her face I couldn't help but look down and blush I mean what else was I to do wink back absolutely not I don't think I could do it even if I tried. She looked like she was coming towards me again but at the last second veered off to the right to stand at the far edge of the wall. The whole time Aradia was giving her a look I can only describe as pure hatred it doesn't seem that they had a very good relationship with one another.

As the bell rang for class to start the teacher started to call off names from a list in her hand and point to the seat each kid would sit at. In the end I was the only on left standing and no one even notices not even Aradia who seems have completely forgot about me it seem the teacher has too. I approach the so called teacher at her desk and clear my through hoping that is enough to get her attention.

A stern "What?" Is all I get from her. It seems the teachers here really love their jobs I mean is 'what' all they can say to great someone.

"I just transferred here and was wondering where I should sit." I said quietly

"Is that so?" She says a little nice tone then before but still a bit rough "Let's see" she grabs the schedule that is still in my hands and begins to read what's printed on it. Aradia was right she kind of right she is a bit mean and well I was sort of afraid of her. "Well it appears that you are supposed to be here." She looks up and points to a small round table at the back of the room were one person is sitting I can tell who it is and kind of felling nervous. "There you may sit over by Vriska, Serket raise your hand and please be nice to Ms.…"she then looks at my schedule again and reads my name typed on the top "Maryam."

I collect my schedule from the teacher and look at Vriska whose hand is high in the air and has an almost frightening smile on her face that sends a chill down my spine. My day just keeps getting better and better I thought as I slowly walked back to the table not wanting to look at her I keep my gaze towards the ground. When I arrive at the table I still try to avoid her gaze as I slip into the seat next to her. The smile is still on her face as she puts both hands behind her head and leans back into the chair and props both her feet up on the table. I try to ignore her and pay attention to the teacher who is now starting the lesson. I let out an irritated growl as she stars to explain what going to be learned far the next three weeks. It's nothing new I had already learned about this back at my other school and now I have to go over it again now, now I really hate this school.

"What's wrong?" I hear someone ask but at this point I don't bother to see who was talking because right now I just don't want to be here I'm angry I want to storm out the room and never come back to this place.

"I just want to get out of here." I say quietly as I try to get my emotions under control and not burst out in a fit of anger. Obviously I didn't say it loud enough because they ask again this time I can feel their breath on the back of my neck as they lean in closer. I know who it is now and my anger vanishes and is replaced with nervousness her breathing is still lingers at the back of my neck and it makes me shiver. "I just said that I… that I didn't want to be here." I answer a bit louder.

"Then lets go." She says as she puts her hands on my shoulders and leans in closer.

I turn my head towards her mouth slightly agape "what" is all I can manage to say. Was she really thinking I would was just going to get up and walk out of the class room with like there was nothing wrong with it.

"Come on it will be fun and plus lunch is going to start soon and you can come back after and no one will notice" this was one of those wired classes where you attend the first half then go to lunch and come back and complete the second half class.

"Are you serious, I don't even know you and you want me to ditch with you?" I said my voice rather shaky. Though the offer was tempting I could go through with it I mean it's my first day here and I really rather have the rest of the year go by without getting in trouble. But before I know it her hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist and she literally dragging me out of the class room. I look back only to see the teacher writing on the board completely oblivious to the fact that this girl is basically kidnapping me. I look to Aradia and hoping she might be able to get me out this but to my horror all I find is her shaking her head at me with a disappointed look on her face.

I hope this doesn't turn out to badly.

**I would also like to thank my wonderful sister for helping me finish this chapter. **

**Also I am going to start to take requests and ideas for stories and I need some beta readers if anyone is interested in helping out.  
**


End file.
